Target
by Jinxei
Summary: "I want you to do a special job for me. I want you to kidnap a woman, and bring her to me. And let's see, what's next? Oh right, the woman. Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa." Takumi Usui is a rogue con-man who is under the orders of Tora Igarashi. He is given a target to kidnap- hot superintendent Misaki Ayuzawa. Don't let the number of words scare you off. Be brave and read. I dare you.
1. A Strange Presence, Murderer and Pervert

A pair of footsteps came running. He turned around.

"You're late."

"Sorry boss, I was held up at the traffic lights."

The said boss snarled over the rave music being pumped through the speakers.

"Don't disappoint me again."

He nodded politely. "So what did you call me here for?"

The boss grabbed the man's collar roughly, and pulled him towards him. The latter was unaffected by his actions, and stared at him in the eyes. The boss snarled. "Call me by my proper title. Do you understand?"

The servant wore a stoic expression. The man jerked the former towards him; their nose bridges touched. "I said do you understand? Answer me!"

"Yes Boss," He said robotically.

Satisfied, he let go of the man's collar, and pushed him away.

"So boss, what am I here for?" He asked.

Tora smirked. "I want you to do a special job for me."

The man's eyebrows knitted together and he changed his posture into a defensive one. "What job-"

"SILENCE!" Tora's hands hit the table and sent a glass of wine flying. The glass shattered and the wine spilt onto a worker's shirt. She turned to look at Tora. "Here." He threw ten sheets of crumpled paper in the woman's direction and ushered her away. Sensing the woman's discomfort, he looked at her. "Do you want more money?"

"N-No sir." She shook her head quickly and exited.

"And you," Tora turned his attention to his servant. "Shut up. Only speak when I command you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes boss."

"So, continuing on. I want you to do a special job for me. I want you to kidnap a woman, and bring her to me. Do you understand, Isu?"

Isu nodded.

"And let's see, what's next? Oh right, the woman. Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa." Tora peered at Isu.

"Is there a problem?"

Isu was contemplating. "Well there is the issue of kidnapping the woman-"

Again, Tora's hands slammed the table. "Kidnapping a woman is no different to kidnapping a man. It's just kidnapping."

"But boss-" Isu began to protest.

Tora snarled. "Need I remind you of your father's gambling debt? Or should I warn you what will happen if you disobey me?"

Defeated, Isu's shoulders slumped as he closed his mouth. "No boss."

Tora sneered. "Good. Now back to your job. Misaki Ayuzawa, actually screw the formalities, let's call her Misaki. Anyways, Misaki is a rather…interesting case, which piqued my interest in her."

"How is she interesting?"

Tora grinned sadistically. "She's feisty. Oh, and violent too, so I suggest you get close to her before trying to kidnap her. Whether you believe it or not, she has a great kick. Here," Tora threw a file in Isu's direction. "This has all the information about Misaki. What she likes, what she hates. Everything except her history, because you know, privacy matters and all."

Isu caught the file and opened it. "Misaki Ayuzawa. Libra, 165cm, Blood type B, scared of ghosts and possibly the dark." He scanned the file's contents carefully. "She is highly trained in Aikido, and is a police officer of high rank. Wait. Police officer?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would notice. Yes, she's a police officer, a superintendent in fact, which is why I've _kindly_ _requested_ your help. You see, I've have several..how do you put this... _issues_ with her in the past, so I would prefer not to get involved this time."

"I understand, boss. So when do I spring into action?" Isu asked.

"Hm…" Tora thought for a while. "Well as soon as you can. Do whatever you want with her, as long as you give her to me in the end."

"Boss, what if I get caught?"

"You ask too many questions. If you get caught then I'll personally visit you and give you a _friendly greeting._ Oh, and if you happen to change sides during this special job, then I'll pay you a very special visit with my friends. And if you want Misaki to yourself? Then I'll personally come kill you myself. Do you understand?"

Isu firmly nodded. "I understand, boss. However, can I ask when my father's debt will be cleared?" He said as his breath caught in his throat.

Tora's sharp eye noticed, and he smirked. "That is for me to decide."

Isu opened his mouth to protest. "What do you mean that is for you to decide? I've been serving you for-"

Tora waved his hand to silence Isu. "Your father is indebted to _me. I decide what will happen._ However, if you succeed in kidnapping the cute police officer, then your father's debt will be gone."

Isu's face turned serious. "Alright boss. Thanks. I'll be leaving," he said as he turned to leave the noisy club.

"Oh Isu?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't forget our deal. You do this mission, your brother gets left alone and your father's debts are paid. If you don't agree, then you might find a surprise awaiting you the next time you see your brother."

Isu's hands clenched into fists. He steadied his breathing and answered Tora. "Yes boss."

Once he had exited the club, he punched the pole outside with fury. "ARGH! Dammit!" He slid down slowly, as tears made their way down his face. He hastily wiped them away. "Fucking invisible ninjas cutting onions." Isu walked into the night, and into the deep darkness that awaited him.

 _The Next Day_

 _At the Cafe_

Chimes sounded as the door was being forcibly pushed by a disgruntled female. As soon as she stepped in, she inhaled the scent of coffee and relaxed. Misaki approached the counter.

A familiar, bubbly face awaited her. "Hey Misaki! The regular?"

Misaki pondered for a moment. Today seemed to be hectic, so she would had needed more of the usual latte. "No, I'll think I'll go for the large drip coffee with triple espresso shots."

Chiyo laughed. "Go hard or go home, eh? Is that all?"

Misaki smiled. "Yeah, thanks Chiyo."

"No worries, I'll be just a minute."

Misaki was puzzled. She hadn't expected Chiyo to set to work quickly, and she certainly did not expect her to forget to ask her to pay. Unless….

Chiyo returned with a steaming coffee cup. "Here you go Misaki!"

"Just a moment, Chiyo." Misaki shuffled around her handbag to find her wallet of spare change. _Where is it? She thought._ "Ah-ha!" She triumphantly smiled when she caught sight of it. "There it is!" Misaki reached for her change and placed the correct amount on Chiyo's hand.

Chiyo sighed. "I can't fool you, can I?"

Misaki chuckled. "Nope. I'm a police officer, after all. Ah, what's the time?" Misaki glanced at her watch. "I'm late!" She took her drink, thanked Chiyo hurriedly and left.

Chiyo smiled gently at Misaki's receding back.

"You know, sometimes I wish she would relax more," A voice said to her right.

"Yeah, I know, Sakura."

The door opened again, and the chimes echoed. In came a fit, good-looking man, whose green eyes attracted the attention of the café. He smiled good-naturedly at a young boy who bumped into him. The boy tried to poke his eyes out with his hands, and was scolded by his mother who apologised profusely to the man. He laughed. "No worries, it's fine."

A wolf whistle rang out. Sakura and Chiyo turned around. "Erika."

Erika licked her lips. "He's hot."

Chiyo and Sakura exchanged a worried glance. They were about to whisper to each other, but were interrupted by a shadow.

"Can I order something please?" He asked with a polite smile.

Erika leaned forward and placed her head on her hands. "Sure, why not? Personally I would recommend the cappuccino. It's flavoursome and appealing-like you." She winked. "What's your name?"

The man grinned. "Usui. Takumi Usui. And I'll take you up on your offer. A large cappuccino please. How much is it?" Usui reached for his wallet.

Erika's hand stopped him.

"It's on the house." Shouts of protests erupted behind her, as Sakura called for Satsuki, the manager.

"Are you sure?" Usui asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Y-" Erika began, but was interrupted by a brief storm of dust. When the dust cleared, Satsuki was there.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked Sakura and Chiyo.

"Erika is giving a large cappuccino for free to a man!" Sakura stated.

"Now, Erika we mustn't-" Satsuki sensed a flowery happy aura and turned around to see Takumi emitting pheromones.

"Now who is this man?"

Usui scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm the on-"

He was interrupted by a squeal from Satsuki. "Oh, MOE! Look at his emerald eyes, the way his hair sweeps nicely across his forehead, and his forehead, perfectly shaped! Oh what light through yonder window breaks?" She paused dramatically before continuing. "It is the east and this man-wait what's his name?"

Erika facepalmed. "Takumi Usui."

Satsuki nodded her head. "Ah yes, as I was saying," She cleared her throat. "It is the east and Takumi is the sun!" She finished her sentence gallantly with sparkling flowers surrounding her.

"Um boss," Chiyo said as she tapped Satsuki's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it supposed to be Juliet is the sun-"

Satsuki waved her hand dismissedly. "This is a modern interpretation of Shakespeare!" She looked at the man. "And you, Takumi Usui, your cappuccino will be on the house."

"Oh really? But I insist-" He was cut off by Satsuki.

"Such a gallant knight!" She began, with flowers around her. "But no, you must let the Moe Master handle this." She moved hurriedly to the coffee machine and began pressing the buttons quickly. The coffee was ready in no time. She gave it to him, and smiled.

"Here you go! Have a nice day."

Usui smiled. "Thanks."

Satsuki's flowers began to bloom as sparkles surrounded that man's face. "OH MOE! Look at his eyelashes, his-"

"-Um do you happen to have the phone number of the police office?" He asked politely.

"It should be 9324756547. Are you looking for someone or something?"

"Ah no, I just need to take care of something. Thanks for the coffee!" He said cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" The workers chirped happily in return.

The door chimes rang again as the door slammed shut.

 _At Seika Police Station_

The predicted hectic day was determined by the voices of two police officers.

"OI, YOU-KUN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE!" A thunderous voice yelled out.

Hinata hurried to the source. When he arrived, he sweat dropped. A powerful purple aura was radiating around his superintendent, and he had a feeling he knew why.

"What is the matter, Misaki?" He politely asked.

She slammed her hands on the table and Hinata flinched. Several sheets of paper went flying, but her coffee miraculously didn't.

"That damn murderer has gotten away with murder again. We need to catch him this time."

Hinata jokingly saluted to her words.

"This," She turned her attention to the map on the board. "Should give us the answer. This is where his victims were killed." Red points appeared on the screen, and Hinata tried to analyse it.

Misaki thought deeply. This was one of the most puzzling cases she had dealt with. The killer seemed to strike at random places and at random times. How could she find where they were?

A munching sound to her right interrupted her thoughts. With a murderous glint in her eyes, Misaki turned around.

"YOU-KUN! Don't eat while we're thinking!"

Hinata ignored her and continuing munching. "I need to eat for brain power. Eating helps me maintain my strong muscles and abs."

Misaki mentally facepalmed and ignored him. "Can you think of anything?"

Hinata thought for a while. "No, it's impossible to tell. They strike randomly."

A voice chimed in. "How about we look at their victims?"

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. "Good idea, Suzuna."

She typed in a command on the laptop. The red dots disappeared and the blue dots appeared.

"Hm…." Suzuna thought. "There also appears to be no link between the victims. They are of mixed ages, mixed races and mixed genders. There is a variety of hairstyles, clothing styles and personalities. It's impossible to catch the murderer."

Misaki took a huge swig of her coffee. The caffeine sharpened her thoughts. "How about we place the blue dots and red dots together to see if there's a shape link?"

Suzuna nodded her head as Hinata simultaneously munched and gave her a thumbs up. Misaki typed in another command and pressed enter. The blue and red dots appeared simultaneously.

"There seems to be no link either." Hinata said.

"Can you think of anything, Suzuna?" Misaki asked her.

Suzuna scratched her head. "Nope, sorry Misaki."

Misaki took another swig. "How are we going to-"

The repetitive ring of the telephone alerted her and she gestured Hinata to take it.

"Hinata Shintani, Police Officer at Seika Police Station, how can I help you?" Misaki motioned him to put it on loudspeaker.

"The person you are looking for is going to be at Seika High School at 2:45pm."

"The person…do you mean the mu-"

The caller hanged up. Hinata, Suzuna and Misaki exchanged anxious glances.

"A tip-off…" Misaki began. "But why Seika High? Are they trying to target us?"

"Most likely."

"Let's spring into action immediately."

Hinata and Suzuna nodded their heads. "Do we ambush them?"

Misaki thought for a while. "As they are a murderer who strikes randomly, I think we should be careful, and follow them. They are probably impulsive, and act on their instincts, so expect sudden movements from them and remember to dodge their bullets. I'll deploy some forces near the school for an ambush if they get near. We should prioritise the safety of the students, and remain alert. Hm…what else? We need some snipers up in the trees, and tell the officers to carry a lot of ammo. We'll need at least 4 people for first aid." Misaki glanced at her colleagues. "Did I miss anything?"

Suzuna tapped her fingernails against the table. "What will we do if the murderer takes a student as a hostage?"

Misaki grimaced. Hostages were her weakness when it came to tactics. "We'll try to avoid a situation like that by evacuating the school at 1:30pm. But if it happens then we'll have a trained negotiator wearing a bulletproof vest speak to the murderer. I'm kind of stuck here though. Any ideas?"

Hinata was in awe of his superintendent's knowledge and tactical strategies. "We'll have to evacuate the school at 1:00pm just in case things go wrong. The murderer probably won't speak or listen to the negotiator, and if there is a hostage, then they will probably be fatally injured or killed in front of our eyes."

Suzuna was deep in thought. "How about if this situation occurs, we try to calm the murderer down, and when their guard is down we motion for the hostage to get down low and we shoot the murderer?"

Misaki nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea, Suzuna, a sniper will shoot the murderer and our job should be done. The only question left is can we trust this tip-off?"

Hinata sighed in exasperation. "Yes we can. We need to trust them."

"But how can we do that if they're anonymous? What if it's all a ruse and they attack our police station or café instead?"

Hinata looked at Suzuna. "What do you think?"

Suzuna was treading on thin ice. "I agree with both of you. Although we ought to trust to them, we need to make sure that the other areas are secured. So how about we have half the force go to the supposed place of the murderer, and half remain in this area to protect the citizens?"

Misaki smiled at Suzuna. "You would make a great negotiator. Thanks."

Suzuna looked at Hinata. "Your thoughts?"

Hinata nodded his head. "Seems fine to me."

"Let's get our force here."

Suzuna spoke using the intercom. "Seika Police Force, please go to the meeting place immediately. Thank you."

Within 10 minutes, everyone had gathered.

"So Misaki, what are we here for?" Kanou asked Misaki.

"My colleagues, we have received the tip-off about the murderer we are looking for. The murderer is expected to strike at 2:45pm, at Seika High."

Hushed whispers spread in the crowd as the officers and informants looked at each other anxiously.

"Since we are unsure of the tipper's credibility, we have decided to have half of the SPF(Seika Police Force) remain in this area to patrol and protect, and the other half to go to Seika High. Any objections so far?" Misaki asked the crowd with an authoritative look in her eyes.

"NO BOSS!" They chanted and gave a thumbs up.

Misaki cleared her throat. "Good. So, for those who are going with me to Seika High, here is your information. We will evacuate the school at 1:00pm, and after the evacuation is complete, we will have a final check. We should be in our positions at 2:30pm. Hands up if you're a sniper, or good shot!" She exclaimed.

30 hands went up in the air. "Alright, 9 of you will come up me, and the rest will stay back. I want Kanou, Kuga and Erika to come with me as snipers, and Aoi, Honoka and Yukimura to be part of those staying back. Next, I need 4 first aid people to come with me. That's you, Sakura, Shizuko, Subaru and Naoya. You guys will be stationed around the four corners of the school and tend to the injured. Do you understand?"

Sakura, Shizuko, Subaru and Naoya saluted. "YES BOSS!"

"Next, we have the rest of you lying around Seika High with auto-machine guns. Remember to be discreet, move quickly and quietly and reload your ammo regularly. Everyone, remember to prioritise the safety of the civilians, the students, and most importantly, yourselves. If there's a hostage, the snipers will shoot the murderer. That's about all for today."

The SPF saluted Misaki and awaited further instructions.

"What's the time?" Misaki asked Hinata.

"It's 12:45pm, Superintendent Ayuzawa."

Misaki's eyes gleamed. "Let's go kick some ass."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" The force cheered.

They set off to capture the murderer.

 _At Seika High-_

 _Time- 1:05pm_

The students were chatting happily when suddenly, a loud cry erupted from the entrance. The SPF emerged, with Misaki leading the force. In her hands was a loudspeaker which connected to the intercom.

"Attention students and staff! You must evacuate this building immediately for your safety. Please proceed to the nearest exit as soon as possible, and DO NOT, under any circumstances return to this building today. I repeat, DO NOT return to school. Think of it as a holiday."

A cacophony of sound erupted as the students hurriedly left the building. Some were excited, and others scared. After 10 minutes the school had been cleared. The SPF decided to check all the classrooms, just in case there was a student in there. Misaki then issued a command to Seika community, and warned the civilians to not step foot into the high school.

It had been 30 minutes of checking classrooms, and the SPF were about to leave the building. Misaki called out for their attention.

"Check upstairs! This is only the first storey. There is one more storey and a library. Do this quickly, and patrol the school entrance. For Seika!"

"FOR SEIKA!" They cried as they rushed to the buildings.

"Hinata and Suzuna, come with me to the library."

 _Time- 1:55 pm._

When the police officers arrived at their designated spot, they checked the library. There was no one there, yet there was a light sound coming from behind a bookshelf.

Misaki motioned for the officers to follow her quietly to the source. There was a girl wearing black glasses who was crying. Misaki approached her cautiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked her.

She looked up at her and sniffled. "C-Can I have a hug?"

Misaki's eyes softened considerably. She opened out her arms, and was about to hug her, but caught sight of a shiny blade that faced towards her. She retreated slowly and warned Hinata and Suzuna. The girl slowly stood up with the blade and aimed it at Misaki. She moved forward, slowly. She took a step towards Misaki. Misaki stepped back.

"Why are you aiming a knife at me?"

The girl walked towards her quicker. "Because aunty told me to. She said that a stupid police officer would go after her and try to kill her. But I don't want aunty to die. So I'll kill you to make you shut up."

Misaki stared at the girl. The girl stared back. Misaki motioned Suzuna to throw an anaesthetic needle at the girl's back. Suzuna nodded and shuffled around in her first aid bag.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Misaki asked her.

"Because Aunty said that when you kill bad people, you go to heaven."

"How do you know if they're bad?"

"Aunty said that she knows because she's psychic. She told me that you were a bad people. This is why…I'LL KILL YOU!"

The little girl lunged forward and aimed for Misaki's head. She ducked and the girl collapsed. Misaki looked up. Suzuna's hand was still in the same position that she used to throw the needle.

Misaki looked back at the little girl. She looked like an angel.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said to the little girl as she patted her hair.

"Are you okay?" Suzuna asked Misaki.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's the time, Hinata?"

Hinata checked his watch. "2:15pm."

Misaki's eyes hardened. "Let's go. I'll carry the girl, and Hinata, please take the blade and store it in a safe place." Misaki hoisted the girl on her back, and left the library.

The police officers trudged down the stairs quietly. Suzuna looked worriedly at Misaki.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked her.

Misaki sighed. "I can't get anything past you, can I?" Suzuna shook her head and smiled.

"It's just that this little girl was corrupted. She was tricked into believing the wrong things," Misaki said as tears threatened to flow out. "It's also because of her age. She was too young, but her aunt still told her lies. Her aunt is heartless. She doesn't care about this girl!" Misaki stopped to wipe a few tears away.

Suzuna's eyes softened. _Turns out that this tough superintendent is a complete softy at the heart. Your job will be easy, Isu, She thought._ "Do you want me to carry her?"

"Thanks, it's okay." Misaki smiled sadly.

The officers had reached the entrance of the school. The SPF were waiting for them there.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Misaki yelled. Moments later, a cute, smiling girl appeared.

"Here!"

"Can you look after her?" Misaki asked her.

Sakura looked at Misaki's face and smiled. "Sure!"

She took the girl and carried her to a tent. Sakura lay her down. She smiled.

"You're very lucky that Misaki cares for you." Sakura whispered. She placed a blanket over the tiny girl's body and stayed at the tent.

 _Time- 2:30pm_

Misaki yelled for the SPF to get into position. "Remember what you're supposed to do. I'm counting on you all!"

"YES BOSS!" They chorused back as they scurried to their designed deployed spots.

 _Time- 2:40pm_

Misaki checked one more time that everyone was ready before running to Hinata's hiding spot.

"Hey Hinata," She whispered.

Hinata smiled. "Hey. You nervous?"

"A bit, but I'm fine. What about you?"

Hinata chuckled. "I'm really nervous and scared." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

Misaki smiled. "It's normal, even for a police officer."

 _Time-2:45pm_

Hinata and Misaki anxiously looked at each other. "It's time," Misaki whispered.

Hinata nodded. They listened for any slight movement.

The tranquillity was broken by a large repetitive crunching sound.

"Where did that stupid girl go?!" The woman muttered as she approached the school. She swung her fist at the gates and kicked it open. It made a screeching noise.

"A woman's voice. She's impulsive," Misaki whispered.

Hinata nodded. "She also has violent tendencies."

Misaki's eyes widened. "She could have abused the little girl."

"Yeah. She's also physically strong and has a short temper."

Misaki received a text message.

 **Should we try sniping her?-Erika**

Misaki showed the text to Hinata. Both of them shook their heads at the same time.

 **Not now. She's moving too quickly, and if you narrowly miss her, then she'll change her attention to us and we'll probably have injured people. Also, she's physically strong, probably has a short temper and violent tendencies. Tell that to everyone and tell them to be careful. -Misaki and Hinata**

 **Smart. I forgot about that, sorry boss. Thanks for the info-Erika.**

"ARGH! Where are you, stupid Lye?!" The woman yelled. "Stop hiding! Come out or I'll kill you! Just like the others!" Misaki peered out of the tree, and saw the woman clutching her head.

 **She's probably insane as well.-Misaki and Hinata.**

Misaki caught sight of some movement from the SPF. It came from the tent where Sakura and the little girl was hiding. Her eyes widened in horror. She looked at Hinata, who was wearing the same expression.

"Don't tell me-"

"I'm afraid so, Boss."

Hinata and Misaki whispered into their walkie-talkies. "Code Red. Be on alert and get ready to shoot if I motion you to."

The woman seemed to have noticed the movement, and she strode over to the tent in quick, long strides. She ripped open the tent and smiled.

"Do we snipe her?" The SPF snipers asked Misaki.

"I don't want to…Leave it as a last resource."

"Roger that."

Misaki leapt from the tree and Hinata followed her quickly and quietly. The woman thrust her hand into the tent and grabbed the little girl.

"There you are, Lye!" She pulled her into a headlock. "I've been waiting for you."

Lye smiled. "Yes aunt-"

The woman wrapped her hands around Lye's neck and whispered, "Where the hell have you been?"

Lye's pupils dilated in fear. "I-I was where you told me to go. I was in the library waiting-"

The woman squeezed her hands tighter. Lye spluttered. "I SAID WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU?"

Lye's face slowly turned white. "I-I can't breat-"

BOOM. The woman let go of the girl, fell to the ground, and clutched her leg in pain. Lye had trouble breathing and lightly touched her neck. The woman turned around.

"WHO DID THIS?" She yelled.

Misaki shakily lowered her gun. "I did."

"You-!" The woman slowly got to her feet and staggered into Misaki's direction. Her leg became too much for her, but she still endured the pain.

Sakura was out of the tent and quietly looking after Lye.

"Stupid police officers, I should have known." The woman was now dragging her leg.

"Why do you abuse your niece?" Misaki asked her.

The woman manically laughed. "So…" She swayed a bit, and continued walking. "So…someone has finally…finally realised…" Her footsteps became more erratic and she stumbled over a twig.

"Why do you kill?"

"Hahahahaha! Why do I..Why do I kill? Because I want to! Why…Why do I abuse my niece? Because she's a good-for-nothing brat!" The woman staggered a few more steps and fell headfirst into the concrete.

A barely audible gasp was heard. The woman turned to Lye and smiled sickly. "That's right, you're a good for nothing brat!"

Lye looked at the woman in horror. Just from a glance, Misaki could tell that she was devastated. Hinata cast a sympathetic glance in the little girl's direction.

"So..what now, little Lye? Are you going to shoot me?" The deranged woman taunted her niece repeatedly. She slowly rose to her feet.

Lye stood up and shakily aimed an anaesthetic needle at her aunt.

"Are you actually going to? How brave, little stupid Lye has final-"

THUMP. The woman collapsed. Misaki eyed Lye. The girl still had a ferocious look in her eyes, and her arms were poised to kill.

Misaki approached the girl like she was a caged animal, who would claw her face if she made too sudden a movement.

"How are you feeling?"

Lye looked at her. "I feel like my life has been lie. But thank you, Seika Police for getting rid of my aunt. I'd like to apologise to you, Miss Ayuzawa, for trying to stab you."

"It's okay."

All it took was two words for the girl to break down crying and run to Misaki. Hinata and Suzuna smiled at the girl sadly. The police officers arrested the deranged woman, and the girl's custody was given to her mother whom she had run away from. The SPF were leaving the scene, but Misaki and her friends remained.

"Oi Misaki!" Hinata yelled. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" She yelled back. Misaki stood up from where she had sat and prayed for the safety of Lye. She then walked over to Hinata, and left with him. But as she left, she swore that she saw a flash of green among the muddy browns and earth colours.

 _That Night-6:00pm_

"Oi Misaki!" Erika yelled.

"Ummh? I mean, yeah?"

"Let's hit the club with the others."

Misaki cursed her friends under her breath. "Alright, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." She forced a bright smile on.

Erika put her hands on her hips. "Misaki," She began in a sassy voice. "You are either hitting the club or you're going on 10 blind dates. What will it be?" She asked in an angelic voice. Her devilish smile said otherwise.

"Fine, fine. Club."

Erika clapped her hands in excitement. "SATSUKI! SAKURA! AOI!"

The three musketeers arrived in speed time. "Yes?"

Erika smiled. "Prepare Misaki for a night at the club."

 _An Hour Later…_

After an hour of Aoi screaming at Misaki, Misaki screaming back in pain and Satsuki screaming "MOE!" and filling the space with flowers, the friends were finally ready to hit the club.

Erika pushed Misaki into a mirror and uncovered her eyes. "TA-DA!" Sakura, Satsuki, Aoi and her sang in a perfect three-part harmony. Misaki looked at the mirror in shock. Her newly curled hair was parted to the side, and she had a ruby-red lipstick on. Her golden eyes were defined by the cat-like flick of eyeliner, and she was wearing dot-like earrings that sparkled. And her dress…It was a strapless and simple black number that reached up to her upper thighs. Her high heels were black.

Erika smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"Um…Why is this dress so short? I feel like my thighs are being binded together." Misaki said.

Aoi was about to curse her for his effort, but Misaki continued quickly.

"It's pretty, and I'm not used to wearing this type of dress, but I like it," Misaki said.

Aoi grinned and ruffled Misaki's hair.

"MOE!" Flowers and sparkles were filling the room as Satsuki danced around in utter joy.

Misaki interrupted the moment. "Uh…just a question. Can I change the heels to shorter ones, or flats? I feel like I'm going to fall."

Aoi and Erika simultaneously glared at Misaki. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Misaki sweat-dropped. "I asked to change my he-"

Aoi hit the floor with his walking stick. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You must be ladylike, and ladies wear heels!"

"And you're short as well!" Erika chimed in. "So you'll look taller in thi-"

"Uh Erika?" Sakura poked Erika.

Erika looked at her in exasperation. "Yes?"

Sakura shakily pointed a finger in Misaki's direction. "That."

Erika followed Sakura's terrified stare. "Oh shit."

"I AM NOT SHORT! You're are just tall!" Misaki emitted a purple aura.

Sakura patted Misaki's back lightly. "Now, now, let's not argue. We need to go to the club soon."

Misaki's once venomous aura was now defeated. "Alright."

 **So the 5 amigos hit the club. Actually more like 4, since Aoi declined and flounced back to his house. Actually more like 3 since Erika, Sakura Satsuki ran off to flirt with some hotties before Misaki even had a chance to say "Damn you two!" So this left our** ** _extremely_** **disgruntled heroine drinking her sorrows out at the bar.**

"One vodka please," Misaki said as she approached the bartender. He gave her a once-over and winked.

"Are you sure you can handle your liquor?" He asked her while smiling.

Misaki sighed. "You got me."

The bartender laughed. "My name's Kuuga. What's yours?"

Misaki analysed his expressions. He seemed friendly enough, so why not? "My name's Misaki."

The bartender set to work. "Well, Misaki, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing all alone?"

Misaki clicked her tongue. "Well I don't really know myself. What about you? Why are you working here at a club when you could be in a boy band?"

Kuuga set her drink down on the table. On the side, there was a piece of paper with his number written on it. He winked at her. She somewhat grimaced back.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"Oh no…it's on the house for a beautiful girl like you. And to answer your question…well I do want to be in a boy band…" He began, but was interrupted by the arrival of a new customer. "Be right back, beautiful." He threw another wink in her direction. Misaki nodded.

The new customer was a man. Misaki eyed him briefly. He had a fit physique, golden hair and green eyes. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up from the man. He was looking directly at her. She blushed, and averted her eyes immediately. Kuuga noticed the sexual tension and quietly made himself useful.

"What would you like, sir?" He asked politely.

"Hm…I'll have a Sex on the Beach." He replied smoothly.

Misaki went red at his order. This caused the green-eyed man to laugh heartily. Misaki turned to look at him.

"W-What's your problem?" She demanded, a glaze of red quickly rising to her face.

He chuckled. "I'm Usui. Takumi Usui. And I'd prefer it if you called me by my name," He winked at her. More blushing. "Well I don't have a problem. Do you?" He leaned closer as he asked her.

Misaki was flustered. No one had ever made her feel like this. She was determined to be back in control. _Okay emotions, go store yourself in a chest, lock it up, and throw the key away, she thought._ Yep, it was working-She felt like herself again. She looked the other way.

"No, I don't. But I do have a problem with perverted aliens who disregard my privacy." She answered sharply.

She had expected an answer in return, but upon receiving none, turned back to the man. "Huh? Is something the matter?"

She found him laughing. "OI, USUI! What's so funny?" She asked him impatiently.

Usui smiled. "Aw, you called me by my name. You're a tsundere, aren't you?" He asked.

"T-Tsundere…." Misaki thought for a while. "No!" She protested.

Usui chuckled at her cute reactions. "You're cute when you're flustered, you know?" He leaned in again. A receding sunburn developing again on Misaki's cheeks. Usui winked at her, which caused it to further expand.

"Um, here's your drink, sir." Kuuga handed Usui his drink.

"Cheers mate. How much is it?" Usui reached to take his wallet out.

"It's $8.97. Thanks."

Usui gave him the money and dismissed Kuuga. He turned his attention back to Misaki. "So…" He slurped the drink quickly and looked at her. "What's your name?"

Misaki thought for a while. _Should I reveal my name to him? No, he seems like the type of person who would stalk me._ She turned away haughtily. "None of your business."

Usui had a thought. "Well, _none of your business,_ what are you doing here alone?" He mentally congratulated himself on his skill.

Misaki blushed. "My name is _not_ none of your business, it's Misaki-" She covered her hand with her mouth as another blush made its way. _To hell with emotions, she thought._

Usui propped his elbows up on the table. "Well Misaki, let me tell you what I think. You're a beautiful woman who's been abandoned by your friends deliberately so that you can make new contacts on your own."

Misaki protested firmly. "No! I-"

Usui smiled. "If you don't believe me, then turn around. The one with the pigtails is looking at us right now."

Misaki hesitated and slowly turned around to see Sakura and Satsuki drowning in flowers while screaming "MOEEEE!" She raised her eyebrow at them, and the latter quickly disappeared into the club scene.

"Well?" A voice cut her thoughts, and Misaki grudgingly turned to Usui.

"I admit defeat. You're right." She said.

"Yeah, and you're left." Usui began laughing at his joke, and upon realising that Misaki had not joined in with him, blushed profusely.

Misaki raised her eyebrow again. _Damn, she's cute AND sexy, Takumi thought._

"Is there a problem?" She asked mockingly. Usui narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward. Misaki sweat-dropped. He quickly flicked her forehead and ducked.

"OI, USUI!" She yelled in pain. "You son of a –" She was hugged from behind by no other than the man she was cursing. She mentally cursed herself and blushed. Again.

"Are you feeling okay?" A velvety voice said to her right. Misaki's moe MOEment( **HAHA 'MOE' AND 'MOEMENT' HAHA GEDDIT I'M SO FUNNY XD)** was over.

"YOU!" She whipped her head around. She had expected to see the perverted alien's creepy-ass smiling face, but there was none to be seen. "Where are you?" She twisted her body back. She felt some light breathing on the top of her head, so she glanced up. Misaki saw Usui's green eyes and cursed him.

"Chu~" He said, as he patted her hair. Misaki turned into a tomato. "Hey Misa-Chan!" Misaki turned towards the source with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"What?"

Usui smiled, and pheromones surrounded him. Misaki saw a similar movement in the crowd and she turned around. Satsuki was screaming "MOEEEE!" over and over as flowers fell from the ceiling and onto the dance floor.

"Misa-Chan~"

Misaki looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." Usui said while he winked.

Misaki mentally facepalmed. Usui had observed her reaction and decided that she hated pick-up lines. So naturally, he kept using them.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." He winked again. Misaki blushed, but her face was livid.

"Did you eat sodium all day? Because you're salty as fuck." She replied smoothly and triumphantly smiled. Usui death-glared her.

"Oh, it's ON." He said.

Misaki smiled. "Deal."

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

"Well do you know what my shirt is made out of? Not-your-girlfriend material."

Usui puffed his cheeks. "That's not fair!" Misaki chuckled.

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Misaki huffed. "Wait a moment, I'll be back." She ran to the nearest person with sunglasses, grabbed it hurriedly and ran back to Usui. She slipped it on. "Now you don't need a map."

Usui pouted. "Misa-Chan~"

Misaki smiled back happily. "Yes?"

Sparkles began surrounding Usui. "If there wasn't any gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you," He said as he winked.

Misaki smirked. "Good luck with that because I won't catch you."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'll put 'U' and 'I' together."

Misaki crossed her arms. "Great, because I would put 'F' and 'U' together."

Usui looked at Misaki with puppy eyes. "You're so mean, Misa-Chan."

Misaki grinned. "I'm not mean, I'm realistic."

"Hey Misa-Chan."

She looked up with a stoic face. "Yeah?"

He leaned in closer. "I know you want me."

All of a sudden there were sparkling flowers falling from the ceiling and covering the club while a certain individual screamed "MOEEEEEEEEEE!"

Misaki clicked her tongue and whispered back, "I want you to leave."

Usui was shocked, but still continued on.

"I'd catch a bullet for you anyday," He whispered. Misaki's grew red.

"Bulletshit?" She asked him.

Usui laughed. "Bulletshit? Is that all you can do?"

Misaki puffed her cheeks. "It's not like you can do better."

"Oh, it's on."

Misaki looked him. "Deal. Hey what's the time?"

Usui smirked. "Time to get a watch."

Misaki facepalmed. "What's the time?"

Usui grinned and pulled out a jar of thyme. "Don't worry, I have plenty of _thyme._ "

Misaki stormed off. "YOUR PUNS ARE THE WORST!"

Usui smirked at her receding back. He then pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

The person picked up. "So, what are your thoughts?"

Usui grinned. "Mission Accomplished."


	2. Fate, Trust and Puns

**Disclaimer: This story is the result of a bored author and her imagination. This is merely just a work of fiction.** **Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

 **Special thanks to WhiteAngel83 for betareading for me. Another special thanks to tumblr and omegle, where I retrieved the ocean and cemetery puns from.**

 **We were at a stalemate with the offenders. There were hostages to rescue and a bomb to deactivate. If we didn't act soon, it would be checkmate in the other side's favour.**

"Suzuna. Hinata. Do you guys have a strategy?"

They shook her heads, prompting Misaki to sigh.

"Dammit. If we don't hurry the bomb might go off. Saving hostages has never been my strong point."

 **BOOM.** A bullet whizzed through the air and grazed Hinata's arm.

Misaki moved quickly from the wall and pulled the trigger. A figure collapsed. She reloaded her gun and gritted her teeth.

"At this point, we'll be shot before we even rescue the hostages."

Suzuna thought for a while. "How about we send half of the SPF to find the bomb?"

Misaki smiled grimly. "If there even is a bomb. There could be traps around, and we don't need any more casualties."

A voice chimed in. "Or you know, we could shoot all the bad guys, secure the area to ensure there are no traps and rescue the hostages."

Misaki grinned. "Great idea-Hang on. That voice sounds familiar." She turned around to see a person EEvclad in black from head-to-toe and wearing an expression that a certain pervert used. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

Usui grinned. "Making sure you don't get killed."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well I'll have you know that I am a superintendent who is capable of taking care of herself."

Usui chuckled. "And I'll have you know that I can be of assistance. So what do you say?"

Misaki glanced at Hinata and Suzuna. They gave her a thumbs up in return. She looked back at the sneaky bastard and sighed. "All right. Just wondering, how can you take out all of those guys?"

"I was waiting for you to asking that." He grinned and took out a bag of shurikens.

Misaki folded her hands across her chest. "You are not doing that. What if you hit one of the ho-"

Another bullet came whizzing by. Misaki leapt into the air and dodged. She spun her gun and clicked it. "You bastards think you can shoot me?" She yelled as she pulled the trigger repeatedly. Several more figures collapsed. Misaki turned to look back at Usui.

"You are not using those-" She was greeted by a black figure leaping onto the trees and waving at her. She fumed. "That bas-"

"Try not to miss me, Missa-Chan." He winked and laughed at his own pun. (Hahaha Misa-Chan, "Miss"a-Chan. Geddit?) After spotting several enemies drawing nearby his area, he threw the shruiken in a fluid motion. They dropped like flies.

Suzuna smirked. _How like you to do that, Isu._ He jumped to another tree and repeated his actions several times. He was in the middle of completing another round when he saw a gun aimed at him.

"Shit," he whispered. He snorted at his words and aimed a shuriken at the man, ready to deflect the bullet. No sooner had he aimed, the man collapsed, with a bullet to his shoulder. Usui smirked and looked at the police officer who had just shot the man.

"Fuck off!" Misaki yelled. "Only I can aim at the pervert!" The ninja-like attacker and superintendent worked together to vanquish the rest of their enemies. That left rescuing the hostages and deactivating the bomb.

The comrades were in the middle of arguing what to do first when Misaki turned to Usui. "What should we do?" She asked him. "You guys rescue the hostages, I'll deactivate the bomb."

"Be careful." Misaki said as she walked past him. Usui laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get back in one piece." He laughed at his own pun. Misaki raised her eyebrows.

"One Piece?"

"Well there's the manga+anime and the beach clothing onepiece." Usui smiled. "Anyways, catch you later!" He ran off.

 **They successfully completed their missions and returned to their designated meeting place.**

"So Misa-Chan," Usui began.

"What?"

"Misa-Chan, you're so cruel! Aren't you supposed to be thanking me?"

Misaki snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. Shintani, Suzuna, let's go."

"Wait! What's your number?"

Misaki winked and walked away. "I'll tell you next time I see you."

She drove away in her car. Usui smirked. "Well arigatou, Misa-Chan."

 _The Next Day_

Misaki winced as she placed the frilly pink uniform on. "Do I really have to wear this?"

Erika grinned at her discomfort. "Yep. It's all part of our disguise."

Satsuki whispered. "Guys, that man seems suspicious. He's been sitting here for _two bloody hours._ And doing what? Looking at the workers. We shou-"

She was interrupted by a voice. "Hello ladies. Mind if I talk to Misa-Chan?" He winked.

"No, go ahead!" Satsuki piped as flowers began falling.

"So…Misa-Chan what's your number?"

Misaki deadpanned. "It's GO-AWAY-USUI. You just have to substitute the letters with numbers."

Usui pouted. "You're so cruel Misa-Chan."

A screech rang out. "MOEEEEEEEEEE!"

Misaki folded her arms against her chest. "Well then beat it, because we have a criminal to catch."

Usui perked up. "If I catch this criminal, will you give me you-"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Deal. Except you can't use shurikens."

Usui laughed. "Shurikens aren't my only weapon, you know. But I'll take you right up on your offer." He began walking towards the man. "Be right back-"

Misaki grabbed his tie and pulled him back towards her. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "You don't just walk up to a suspect and-"

Usui grinned. "I know you love me and all, but I can handle myself perf-"

Misaki flicked his forehead. "Shut up you idiot. We need a team plan. We-"

"No. I need you to trust me. Do you?" He peered at her face. Her golden eyes were riddled with worry. _Ah, you worry too much, Misa._

Misaki glared at him. "Fine."

"Love you too." He laughed.

Usui walked up to the man and greeted him. "Yo whaddup dawg." They brofisted each other.

"Been a long time since I last saw you, Sui. You been hiding from me?"

Usui laughed. "Nah man. I've been livin' a good life. So what are you doing right now?"

The man laughed. "Sending some shit to Igarashi. Man he's harsh."

"He is, isn't he?"

"How's your mission with that gi-"

An ominous shadow loomed over the man. Misaki held him at gunpoint. "Put your hands up, now!" She yelled.

The man smirked. "What are you going to do, girly? Seduce me into doing that?"

Misaki gritted her teeth. "No-"

The man grabbed his belongings and dashed for the door. Her face was livid with rage as she dived after him. "Prepare to die, you bastard!" She grabbed his leg. The man looked back. "I didn't want to hurt you, girlie, but seems like I hav-" He was interrupted with a handcuff to his hands and a murderous glare to his face. "Get him in the car." Erika and Satsuki nodded and obeyed her instructions.

"Oi Misaki!" She turned around to see a face laden with kiss marks. She secretly laughed.

"You know, you could had waited for me."

Misaki smirked. "Well if you're going to be spending three hours with my sister prior, I'll pass."

Hinata turned a beetroot shade of red. Misaki smiled. A hand snaked around her waist, and pulled her back. She turned to see the green-eyed pervert.

Hinata looked at him. "You again?"

Usui smirked. "Yep."

He looked at Misaki. "So, how did I do?"

She clicked her tongue. "Not bad."

 _3 Hours Later_

 **The gang have planned to meet up at a restaurant named** ** _Aoi-roma._** **And you guessed it, it's run by Aoi. My puns are great. Aroma, Aoiroma geddit? HAHA xD**

Misaki sighed. She had been waiting for 20 minutes for the idiots to turn up. After all, going to Aoi's restaurant required a fair amount of effort. She had actually bothered to try and make herself look presentable. Her hair was in a loose bun, and lipstick was a velvety red. She had paired this look with a red dress that had a slit down her thigh, and charcoal flats. Misaki tapped her watch impatiently.

"Well, you look nice." She looked up to see Usui. He looked sharp and dapper in a tuxedo and black bow-and-tie, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Misaki smirked. "Well you look average." She was about to comment further, but was interrupted by a squeal she knew so well.

"MOEEEEEE!" Satsuki took out her camera and flashing sounds were heard. She looked cute in her poofy pink dress, but Erika looked downright fierce. Her brown eyes were highlighted by the smoky cat-eye makeup and her hair was down. Erika wore a purple dress that clung to her body. Hinata, on the other hand, looked anything but fierce.

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted by a whisper in her ear.

"Phone number?"

"YOU-PER-VERT. I repeat, it's y-o-u-p-e-r-v-e-r-t." She smirked as she saw Usui's reaction. "Well, since everyone's here, let's go in!" Misaki added quickly as she stormed into the building.

Usui was chuckling when he saw the man who controlled him give him a thumbs up. Usui chuckled and nodded.

Misaki was confused. "Do you know him, Usui?" Usui secretly laughed at her naivety. "Yeah, he's an acquaintance of mine. In the background, Hinata raised his eyebrows.

A waiter approached their table and asked for orders. Misaki flipped open the menu. Her eyes lit up in pure happiness. In it were pictures of delicious, expensive food. She skimmed through the menu and plopped it down quickly.

"May I take your order, miss?" The waiter asked.

Misaki smiled. "I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo."

"And I'll have the Penne Mushroom and Bacon Carbonara." Usui smiled.

Erika laughed. "I'll have the smoked fennel salmon with dill croquettes. Do you think you can give me a discount?" She winked at the waiter. He blushed.

"U-Um sure."

Erika blew a kiss at the waiter. "Thanks honey."

He blushed even more than before.

Satsuki closed her menu. "I'll have the lamb rack with glazed fennel and jus."

The waiter turned to Hinata. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the barbecued rump steak with potato wedges and green peppercorn."

The waiter nodded and left.

Usui poked Misaki's cheek. "What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"Plateaus are the highest form of flattery." He deadpanned.

Misaki stared at him. "Did you just-You what-YOUR PUNS SUCK!"

Usui pouted. "Can you do better?"

Misaki smirked. "Sure. Do you know why hunting eagles would be a stupid idea?"

Usui shrugged. "Nope."

"Because it's ill-eagle. Hey Usui, what did the Pacific Ocean say to the Indian Ocean?"

He grinned. "Nothing. They _waved_ at each other."

"Are you _shore_ that they did?" Misaki winked.

Usui facepalmed. "You're so bad."

"No need to be a _beach_ about it. Did you _sea_ what I did there? Geez, _water_ you think you're doing?" Misaki laughed.

Usui smirked. "I just _whaled_ at your bad puns."

"I didn't put too much _pier_ pressure on you did I?"

"No. Just stop being so _shellfish_ and putting 3 puns in your turn."

"Well, sorry. I hope you're not _drowning_ in the _ocean-_ load of puns."

Usui glared at her. "That's not fair. Hey I've picked up a book that I thought had a great cemetery plot. I guess you could say that I made a _grave_ error."

"Sorry, what did you say just then? I couldn't hear because I was _coffin._ "

A voice chimed in. "Well, I guess that's the end of the line. No more puns, you two, or you're both _grounded."_ The waiter was handing out the dishes and smiling. Misaki thanked him.

"I'm very sorry for my puns. I swear, I'll apologise _tomb_ morrow."

Usui smirked. "That's a huge _undertaking_ for someone like you, Misaki. But of _corpse_ it would be."

"Good one, Usui. You've _urned_ my respect and a laugh from me. Hey, don't laugh, I'm being _dead_ serious. What? It's not like I'm being _crypt_ ic or anything!"

Usui facepalmed. Misaki chuckled. "I guess I've won this war. But I've got to _war_ n you, this isn't the last time. This was fun, so _tanks_ for this session, I guess."

"Be right back, Misaki, I need to take this phone call."

Misaki pouted. "You're so _call_ ous and this sounds so _phone_ y, but go ahead."

Usui jogged outside and greeted Tora.

"Any new orders for me boss?"

Tora smirked. "Nope. By the way, good job. That girl is falling for you hard. Do what you want with her. At the end of the day, what matters is that she's in my hands." He took a puff from his cigarette. "You're dismissed, Isu."

 _Meanwhile In Aoi-Roma_

"Misaki, be careful. That Usui guy is too dodgy for my liking."

Misaki folded her hands against her chest. "Are you trying to get me to stay away from him?"

Hinata sighed. "No, I'm telling you to be careful. Misaki, I'm just trying to look out for you."

She bunched her hands into fists. "First, you tell me to trust people, and when I do trust them, you tell me to push them away. What type of logic is that?"

Hinata's eyes hardened. "Do what you want with him, but don't come running crying to me if he hurts you."

Misaki's eyes softened. "You-kun, I know you're trying to protect me, and believe me, I'm _grate_ ful for that. Oh this sounds so _cheese-_ y, but just let me be free for a while, okay?"

Hinata looked worriedly at her. "Alright then."

Usui sat down. "Yo Misaki!" He chirped.

"Yeah?"

"On a scale of 1-10, you're a hot 9 and I'm the one you need." He winked.

Misaki cringed. "I'm a 10, not a 9."

Usui smiled. "Nein."

"YOU DID NOT-"

"Are you related to Yoda? Because you're Yodalicious."

"Usui-"

"I would offer you a cigarette, but you're already smoking hot."

"Can-"

"Hey Misaki."

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Do you..uh…maybe..possibly wanttogoonapicnicdatetomorrow?"

She laughed. "I didn't catch that."

"Picnic date tomorrow?"

Misaki smirked. "Maybe." Seeing the look on Usui's face, she backpedalled quickly. "Jokes. I'd like to go." She said quietly.

Usui smiled. "Well I'll pick you up. What's your address?"

Misaki stared at him. "You st-"

"Jokes. Where do you want to meet?"

"Um… in front of the SPF?"

Usui ruffled her hair and smiled. "See you there!"

 **So the 5 amigos ate their dinner in peace and paid for their meals. Erika received the waiter's number. The 5 amigos are leaving the restaurant.**

Usui looked at Misaki. "So what's your number?"

"0248374634. I'm not guaranteeing that it's the real one though." She said with a smile.

"Well, bye!"

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

Usui chuckled. "Home. Don't be late for our date. 10:00am. Chu~" He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"You basta-!" She shouted.

"Bye Misa-Chan!" He waved and ran off in the cool spring air.

Misaki touched her cheek. She blushed in the dim light of the moon, but her face hardened when she remembered her mother's words. Misaki hurried to her friends who were chatting animatedly. Suzuna glanced at Misaki and smiled.

 **I hope you didn't cringe too much at the puns** **J** **Reviews would be kindly appreciated, and I'm fine with flames, constructive criticism etc. Because if you're here to** ** _spark_** **debate and your review is** ** _ablaze_** **with flames, then I can handle the** ** _heat._** **I hope I'm not** ** _inflaming_** **you with these puns.** ****

 **What did you think of this chapter and its puns? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Puns, Dates and a Robber

**Creds: Some of the puns eg. Cake puns and fire puns are from reddit and tumblr** **J** **So creds to them :D**

 **Also, Misaki is a bit more badass than usual in this story, because TBH I did not want her blushing everytime Usui came near. I thought it would be annoying if she did, so ye she's more rough, feisty and fierce** **J** **Also, Suzuna might be a bit OOC. But hey, BRING ON THE FLAMES.**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing, favouriting and following this story. I didn't expect 'Target' to get so many reviews, favourites and/or follows. You guys have made my week :D**

Footsteps echoed on the pavement.

"I've been expecting you."

The servant bowed politely.

"So, Zan-Suu...how is Isu doing his job?"

She pressed her lips tightly. "Very well, boss."

The boss chuckled. "Good. Now Zan-Suu…I want you to do another special…job for me. Tail Usui on his date of his and make sure he's doing his job properly."

Zan-Suu nodded. "Yes boss."

The chair swivelled around to face Zan-Suu. Tora looked at her and smiled. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

She hesitated slightly before continuing. "Of course not."

He scrutinised her, and impressed with what he saw, continued. "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Next Day- At the SPF Station_

Misaki tapped her watch anxiously as she stood outside the SPF. She was dressed in a short, blue jumpsuit with matching sandals and earrings. Her auburn hair had been tied up in a high side ponytail, and was matched up brown aviators.

"That idiot better-"

"Misa-Chan!" A voice chimed in. She whipped her head around instinctively and smiled when she saw his face. Her happy aura suddenly changed to a demonic one.

"Usui…" She began in a low voice. Usui looked at her and chuckled.

"Yes?" She cracked her knuckles in response.

"Where the hell have you been, and why the hell are you late?!"

Usui laughed. "Relax, Misa. I was only five minutes late."

She smirked. "Well I guess it's a _minute_ thing."

Usui looked at Misaki. "Did you jus-"

"I did."

"Get out."

"We're already outside, genius."

Usui pulled out an empty jar of thyme. "Well I guess we're…running out of _thyme."_

Misaki folded her arms. "Recycling puns, eh? You're very environmental."

Usui deadpanned. "Hi Misaki, I'm very environmental."

Misaki glared at him. "I'm so tired of you, let's go."

Usui smirked. "Hi so tired of you, I'm U-"

Misaki grabbed his tie and dragged him towards his car. "In. Now."

Usui laughed. "Alright, boss."

 **They drove off to the nearest beach. An Audi followed them closely. In the Audi, was no other than the police officers Suzuna and Hinata.**

"Um…Zuna?" Hinata asked her. Suzuna looked at her idiot-of-a-boyfriend and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Why are we following Misaki and Usui?" She swore quietly to herself.

"Because we're making sure that Usui is who he says he is." Suzuna chided herself. _Smooth, Suzuna, real smooth. Yep, bring attention to the suspect. Well done._

Hinata raised his eyebrows. "You said that you trusted him yesterday." Suzuna froze and swerved to avoid a head-on collosion with the corner.

"Well…people change all the time."

Hinata looked at her suspiciously. "Fine. But what will we do when we're stalking them?"

"Stalking is such a strong word. I prefer…intense research of individuals."

Hinata was amused. "Alright, but what are we going to do?"

Suzuna tapped the steering wheel lightly as she waited at a traffic light. _Well it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun, would it?_ She glanced at Hinata and smiled.

"How about we go on a date?"

Hinata blushed. "A-A date?"

Suzuna smiled at his expression and blushed. "Yeah. A date."

Hinata grinned. "Sure."

 **Now, we cut back to our favourite couple. Misaki and Takumi are in the middle of a conversation.**

"Misa-Chan!" Usui pouted. "Why didn't you let me drive?" Misaki glared at him.

"I drive all the time."

"But I want to drive too." Usui folded his arms as a defiant look crossed his face. Misaki sighed.

"You can drive when we return from our destination."

Usui pouted again. "But I want to dr-"

Misaki gripped the steering wheel tightly as she pressed the brake pedal harshly. The car screeched to a stop. She rolled down the windows.

"Oi!" She yelled to the car in front of her. "Next time, look where you're going, you asshole!" The owner of the other car flipped her off. Misaki growled.

"Oh, you're going to have it, you little-"

A chuckled escaped her companion's lips. She looked at Usui. "What?"

"You're always so fired up, Misa-Chan."

She sensed the opportunity for a pun and smirked. "Well of course. I guess that I get _heated_ up a lot. Maybe that's just because I'm _hot."_ Seeing Usui's reaction, she smiled. "I hope I haven't _burnt_ you with these puns."

The traffic light turned green and the engine revved once more.

Usui smiled. "Please don't get _inflamed_ when I say this, but you're not _burning_ me. Well that's good, I guess, because I _lava(_ love a) good pun war."

She turned around the corner smoothly.

"Hey, is today _Fry_ day? Because I gotta say, the heat is _blazing._ Admit it, Usui, you've met your _match._ "

Usui crossed his arms. "You've won this battle for now. Hey Misa-Chan, do you like BIGBANG?"

Misaki thought for a while. "I like their songs-"

"Because I think we'll make _fantastic babies."_

The car slowed to a stop as she parked the car near the gutter. The keys jiggled as she yanked them from the ignition. Misaki looked at him. "Usui."

He looked innocently back at her. "Yes?"

"We're here."

They opened the car door and Misaki pressed the 'lock' button on the car. Usui grabbed her hand. Misaki raised her eyebrow. "You better _hand_ le me well."

Usui winked at her in return. "Don't worry, you'll be safe in the _hands_ of a _hand_ some guy like me."

Misaki laughed. "You're pretty _hand_ y to have around."

Usui smirked. "I gotta _hand_ that to you too."

 **So they entered the nearest café, which was called ChocoCheeseCake. Meanwhile, Suzuna and Hinata have just parked in the carpark.**

She pulled the key out but felt a lingering gaze on her. Looking to the source, Suzuna smiled.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" She looked at him.

"Are we…you know…actually…going on a date?" He asked her nervously.

Suzuna smiled. "If you want to."

They blushed. "Then…can we just have a date in the park?" Hinata asked.

Suzuna smiled. "Sure." She mentally slapped herself. _Be on task._

Hinata slowly grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They looked at each other and smiled.

 **Meanwhile…In ChocoCheeseCake Café…**

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked. Misaki looked at the menu thoughtfully. Her gaze drew to the person who sat across her.

"Oi Usui!" She whispered. Amused, he looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"What are you ordering?"

"Maybe a chocolate cake." He leaned in closer. "Do you want to share?"

Misaki turned away and blushed. "I would like a red velvet cake." The waiter laughed and wrote down her order.

The waiter turned to Usui. "And you, sir?"

Usui grinned. "I would like chocolate ice-cream with waffles."

"Your orders will be here shortly. Please make yourself at home." The waiter bowed and left.

Misaki had a thought. "Hey Usui!"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I think making the cake will be _a piece of cake."_

His eyebrows shot up. "You're nothing _bundt_ trouble."

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "That's a _flan_ tastic pun, but I gotta say, mine _takes the cake."_

Usui folded his arms. "You _butter_ be kidding me. My puns are the _icing on the cake."_

Misaki grinned. "If you're going at the _currant_ rate, you'll never _rise_ up to my level. Hell, your _buns_ (puns) are getting a _beating_ as we _whisk_ our way through the puns. How many puns have I _wedged_ now? This _butter_ (better) be my best pun."

Usui looked at her and shook his head. "You're too good for me."

They were interrupted by a person laughing behind them. The waiter had reappeared with their food.

"You guys are too cute. Here are your orders. I'll be back with a special gift for you." Misaki thanked the waiter and dug into her food. There was a picture of the KPOP band _Red Velvet_ next to it. She showed Usui and they laughed.

"Do you want some of my waffles?" Usui asked her when he caught her looking. Misaki smirked.

"Stop _waffling,_ Usui. But sure."

Usui opened his mouth to protest. "Mis-!" She had wedged a slice of cake into his mouth.

"MMMMF!" Misaki laughed at his expression. Usui finished the cake quickly and glared at her. Grinning, he scooped some ice-cream and fed Misaki. She blushed.

"What are you doing?"

Usui grinned. "Are you _fed_ up with me yet?"

"No." She grinned back.

They were interrupted by the return of the waiter. "Here are your special gifts," He said. "It's on the house." Misaki and Usui exchanged a glance and laughed. **(So 'on the house' normally means free right? But since Misaki and Usui make puns, they're thinking it's actually on one of their houses)**

The waiter handed each of them a small envelope. Misaki opened it slowly. Upon seeing the contents of it, she hugged the waiter. "Thank you."

The waiter smiled. "You're welcome."

Usui was jealous. "Why are you hugging him?"

Misaki quickly let go and hugged Usui. "There. You _hug_ -py?(happy)"

Usui pouted. "Only if you kiss me."

Misaki folded her arms, oblivious to the attention they were receiving. "No."

Usui's eyes darkened. "I gu-"

Misaki placed a finger on his lips. She leaned in. His eyes widened as his heart beat quickened in anticipation. _Pit-pat-pit-pat-pit-pat._ Usui noticed the golden flecks in her brown eyes, and the way she breathed gently. He smelt the familiar jasmine scent of hers. His breath hitched. Her heart raced. She dropped the envelope on the ground and wrapped her hands around his head. Their noses touched.

"Shut up," She whispered as she gently placed her lips on his. She closed her eyes. Usui smiled and slowly closed his as well. She tasted sweet. _Sweeter than anything in this world,_ he concluded.

Misaki smiled. She swore that she could taste chocolate and salty caramel. She opened her eyes. Somehow, his green eyes seemed greener than usual. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping. Bewildered, she looked around to see everyone in the café cheering and wolf-whistling. She stopped the kiss in shock.

Usui opened his eyes and smiled at Misaki. She smiled back.

"WHOOOOO!" They screamed. The waiter gingerly picked up the envelope and hastily added in more pictures and gave it to the couple. They opened it.

"Wow…" Misaki muttered. In it were photos of them. She smiled and showed Usui. He looked at the one where they were kissing and placed it in his wallet. Then he threw some bills on the table, grabbed Misaki's hand and the envelopes and ran out of the café.

"Keep the change!" He yelled back. Misaki struggled to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" She huffed when Usui slowed to a stop.

"I'll piggy-back you."

Usui gestured her to get on his back. She smirked and nodded.

"Let's go to the beach."

He took off running as Misaki smirked.

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH, BEACH, LET'S GO GET A-"

She was interrupted by a glare from Usui. She grinned and continued singing.

"SAY, SAY WHAT YA GONN-"

 **You get the drift. Now, we'll zoom back to Suzuna and Hinata. They are currently sitting on the grass and chatting :'D**

"Hey Suzuna."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play twenty questions?"

Suzuna thought for a while. "Sure."

"You go first." She said.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

Suzuna thought for a while. "Black. What's your greatest fear?"

Hinata thought for a while. "Seeing the people I love get hurt."

Suzuna grimaced slightly. Hinata turned to look at Suzuna. "What about you?"

"Having no one trust me." She mentally snorted. _Good job, Suze!2!21! You don't trust anyone, yet you want people to trust you?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's calming voice. "It's okay, you know. I trust you." He offered her a nice smile. Her heart broke. _You wouldn't trust me if you knew who I really am._

"Thanks." She muttered.

Hinata looked at Suzuna. "Are you okay? If you need anything, you can trust me, you know." She froze.

"You…trust me?" She asked him.

Hinata grinned. "Yeah. You're always finalising the plans and you're a great strategist. Plus, you've been with the SPF for so long, so why wouldn't we trust you?"

Suzuna bit back tears. _You stupid, stupid idiot,_ she thought. "Thank you Hinata. Not many people trust me…" She began, but was interrupted by a warm pair of hands. She looked up to see Hinata hugging her. His warmth was comforting. _No, don't. I don't deserve you._

Hinata patted her head. "It's okay."

Suzuna smiled.

A police officer by the name of Kami came running.

"ZA-SUZUNA! HINATA! There's a robber on the beach! You guys need to capture them."

Hinata snapped on high alert. "Hai!" He grabbed Suzuna's hand and ran. She glanced back and Kami who gave her a thumbs up. She smirked.

 **Hinata and Suzuna have now arrived at the beach.**

"Do you know where they are?" Hinata asked Suzuna.

"Nope. But he'll probably be trying to steal some bags." She replied as they sprinted towards the beach.

"I don't see-" Her words were interrupted by a shrill cry.

"OI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PHOTOS, YOU ASS!" Hinata and Suzuna looked at each other and nodded. _Definitely Misaki._

They approached the black figure from behind. The robber held the envelope. Misaki jerked it to her side, but the robber still held on. Usui was nowhere to be found.

"I said let go!" Misaki screamed as she tugged on the white paper. The envelope ripped in half. Photos scattered among the sand. She bent down and began to pick them up.

The robber was about to run, but was interrupted by the sound of a handcuff click. They turned around to see Suzuna and Hinata.

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed." Misaki said to the robber. She then looked at Suzuna. "Can I punch-"

Suzuna and Hinata spoke at the same time. "No."

Misaki pouted. "But-!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Usui.

"USUI!" Misaki waved. He smiled.

"Hey!"

He turned to look at the robber. The robber gritted their teeth.

"Oi Sui! What are you doing with the en-"

A gun shot rang out and silenced the robber. Suzuna looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

The robber nodded. They walked him to the nearest police station and threw him into jail.

 **Little did they know that they were being watched…**

Hidden amongst the green foliage, were two people. One of them took in a puff of his cigarette. The other merely held their gun.

"Good job Maki." The man with the cigarette said.

Maki bowed. "Thank you Boss."

 **Sorry, there isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but there will be more in the next. The kiss scene is dodgy since I'm not experienced in writing those kissy scenes haha I'll get better dw.**

 **So what are your thoughts? Who's Zan-Suu? Who's Kami? Hint: Look at the names ;) Comment who you think they are :D**


	4. Warnings, Feels and FEEEELLSSS

**Hey guys! Guess who flunked their maths test, kinda screwed up their piano exam and is going to have another test soon? Yep. Sorry for not updating, I was lazy and really tired haha xD**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A panting sound could be heard in the darkness.

"I'm here, boss."

"You're late."

Enraged, the boss flung a glass bottle at the servant.

The servant dodged. Pieces of splintered glass now lay at his feet. He however, did not escape unscathed. A rough cut could be in the dim moonlight, and crimson droplets dripped from his wound.

"I told you not to be late again!"

The servant winced slightly. "I'm sorry."

The boss growled. "You better be. So how's Misaki?"

He chuckled lightly. "She's fine. Everything is going as you wanted, boss."

The boss tapped his fingers on the wine glass. "And Zan-Suu?"

"She's doing her job finely." He muttered.

The boss chugged his wine and smiled. "Perfect."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The Next Day- The SPF_

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a bit?" Suzuna asked. Hinata quickly finished his report on the robber and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be with you in a minute."

Suzuna walked with Hinata to the local café. The automatic doors opened to reveal a bubbly waitress.

"Hi Hinata and Suzuna! Please take a seat here," She gestured to a private corner. "I'll be with you in a moment." The waitress hurriedly walked to the counter to collect the orders.

Hinata gestured to Suzuna. "Would you like to sit?"

Suzuna laughed. "Enough with the formalities, just get in Hinty."

Hinata smiled at her and got in. The waitress soon returned.

"What would you like?" She asked. Hinata and Suzuna looked at their menus. Suzuna scanned the menu for a warm drink.

"One hot chocolate." She said. Hinata laughed at her.

"A hot chocolate in summer?" He asked. She deadpanned. While chuckling to himself, Hinata ordered an iced coffee. They paid the waitress and she left.

"So Zuna…What did you call me here for?" He asked her curiously. She avoided his gaze, and instead, busied herself with reading the menu.

"Suzuna?" Sighing, she put down her menu and looked at him in the eyes.

"I need to get something off my chest."

Hinata was confused. "Your bra?"

Suzuna looked at him with a blank expression. "No."

They were interrupted by the return of the waitress. She gave them their drinks and left.

Hinata took a swig of his iced coffee and put his arms up in the air. "What then?" He grinned.

Suzuna grimaced. "Hinata…" She trailed off. Hinata stopped grinning. Upon seeing her bleak expression, he became concerned and placed down his drink.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Suzuna tightly clutched the mug she was holding. She took a deep breath.

"I'm a double agent who works for Tora Igarashi, the drug lord. The whole time I've been at SPF, I was spying on Misaki. Usui also works for Igarashi."

Hinata's eyes widened. "But she's your sister."

She closed her eyes. "I joined when I was 16. Igarashi promised to pay me great amounts of money if I joined." She shakily took a breath. "I needed the money to support our mum and Misaki. I couldn't watch Misaki overwork herself to death."

Hinata's eyes softened. "Why didn't you leave after that?"

Suzuna laughed bitterly. " _Leave?_ If I left, I would had been shot. Either that, or my family would had been targeted. Misaki would have had to burden herself all over again. I would be like my dad; I would be a traitor. So I stayed."

Her amber eyes met his brown ones. She softly spoke.

"Do you hate me now?"

Hinata levelled her gaze. "No, I don't."

Suzuna smiled. "That's what they all say."

Hinata growled. "I'm not." His eyes bore into hers.

She stood her ground. "Then prove it, Hamburger-kun."

He grinned. "Anything you tell me to do, I'll do, Cheese-chan."

Suzuna exited the booth, grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out the café.

"Where are we going?" He yelled as the wind whipped her hair around. She smiled sadly.

"Going to somewhere where you can prove it!" She yelled back. She ran with Hinata, hand-in-hand, to a cliff. Hinata looked at her in horror.

"You're going to push me down the cliff?" He asked her. She laughed.

"No. You're going to jump into the sea." Suzuna said.

Hinata looked at her. "You're kidding me." Upon seeing her deadpan expression, he sweat-dropped and tensed. He readied himself and tentatively took a step towards the crashing waves. A warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Suzuna.

"Huh?"

She resisted the urge to laugh.

"You're not going to actually jump off a cliff for me, right?"

Hinata realised the implication of her words and glared at her. "You-"

She quickly added, "I didn't think that you would forgive me and jump off a cliff."

Hinata raised his eyebrows. She sighed.

"Okay, maybe I did think that you would jump off a cliff…" She trailed off as she risked a glance. His face was becoming increasingly red. "But hey, we can get foo-"

Her words were interrupted by a sudden close-up of brown eyes. She maintained her gaze. His eyes came closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Hinata brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"You should trust people more, Suzuna."

Suzuna froze. "…"

Taking her silence as an indication to go ahead, Hinata leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He revelled at the warm sensation of hers. Hinata was confused. How could something so soft, so gentle, so barely there be so wonderful? His thoughts were interrupted by a pair pushing him backwards. He fell onto the grass and looked up.

"What the helk was that?" Suzuna coldly asked him, with a blank expression on her face. She wiped her mouth.

Hinata's heart sunk. "I-I.." He trailed off. Suzuna looked at him and sighed.

"Thanks for forgiving me, but I'm not ready." Hinata stiffened. He slowly got up, dusted himself and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he gathered the remnants of his heart, and left.

Suzuna looked at him in pity. She placed her hand on her warm lips. "Stupid Hamburger-kun…" She whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _At Misaki's apartment_

Misaki looked at the recipe and sighed. She had been sure that she had followed the instructions correctly. But as she looked at the burnt gyozas, doubt seeped in.

"What did I do wrong?" She muttered as she placed another batch of dumplings onto the pan.

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" She yelled as she rushed to the door and opened it. A pair of green eyes greeted her. Misaki cursed at his timing.

"Misa-Chan!" Usui greeted her happily. Misaki grimaced in return. He looked at her facial expression and chuckled.

"Something wrong in the kitchen?" He teased. Misaki turned red.

"What are you talk-"

The smoke alarm blared. She covered her ears as Usui stepped into her house and closed the door. He looked at her kindly.

"How about I help you with that?" He asked with a grin. Misaki fumed.

"I am perfectly capable-" She smelt a burning smell and cursed again. Usui chuckled and leisurely made his way to the stove. He clicked his tongue.

"Ah, Misa-Chan! You need to put the heat on 'Low' otherwise it'll burn. Here, I'll help. Do you have an apron?"

He looked at her. Misaki folded her arms. "I only have one apron."

Usui smirked as he advanced towards her. "How about I wear-"

"Nope."

Usui massaged his temples. He grinned when a perverted thought came into view.

"Or would you rather we share the apron?" Misaki turned bright red.

"N-No!" She spluttered. "It's impossible!"

Usui grinned. "Maybe I'll just take off my shi-"

Misaki glared at him as she threw the apron in his direction. "There." She marched over to the counter and flipped open a magazine. Usui raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that you don't want to learn?"

Misaki gritted her teeth. "I'm sure."

Usui laughed. "All right then, next time, don't burn down the house." Misaki grimaced. Usui looked at her.

"You didn't-" He looked at her expression. "HAHAHA!" He began laughing hysterically. Misaki jabbed him in the stomach.

"Shut up," She hissed. Usui ignored her and continued laughing. Misaki folded her arms.

"Either you stop laughing now and get up to cook, or I'm doing the cooking." Usui immediately went back to the stove. Misaki smirked and read the magazine.

Soon after, she became bored. Misaki sighed. Usui glanced at her and grinned.

"Misa-Chan!" He jumped into a chair beside Misaki. She yelled at him. When she maintained her composure, she shot him a glare.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Do you want to learn how to make gyozas?" He asked her kindly.

Misaki scrunched her nose. "I already know how to make them."

He laughed. "How about you make them now? If you make dumplings without burning them, then I'll do whatever you ask."

Misaki grinned. "Game On."

Usui smirked. "That's not all of it. If you burn the dumplings, then you have to do what I ask you."

Misaki's face fell as she glared. "That's not fair."

Usui walked leisurely to the stove. "Unfortunately, you've already agreed."

Misaki folded her arms. "But-"

Usui placed a finger on her lips and leaned in. "Unless you want to cancel it, by kissing me." He winked. Misaki blushed.

"You pervert!" She screamed as she aimed the magazine at his head. Usui ducked and chuckled. He whispered in her ear.

"Feisty."

Before she could react Usui returned to cooking the dumplings, and placed them on a plate. He carried it to the sofa.

"Here, Misa-Chan!" Misaki looked up and took a bite. Her face lit up.

"This tastes like heaven," She licked her lips. Usui chuckled.

"Thanks Misa. I know what it feels like to be heaven." Usui winked. Misaki glared at him.

"More like hell." She muttered through another dumpling.

Usui looked at her and supressed a smile. "I really like food." He said, out of the blue. Misaki smirked.

"You're a real _pizza_ work."

Usui looked at her. "You did no-"

"Oh come on! Aren't you supposed to be the _cheesy_ one?"

Usui pouted. "You _gouda brie_ kidding me. Even I can do _fetta_ than you!"

Misaki thought for a reply. "You _cheddar_ be kidding me. Stop _grilling_ me, because I will always _fill the mould."_

"You're a munster."

Misaki poked out her tongue. "Well if you want to accept me, you gotta take the _gouda_ with the bad."

Usui facepalmed. "Fine, fine. You win."

Misaki smirked. "I-"

"Trust no one, love no one." She was interrupted by the shrill ring of Usui's mobile phone. He looked at her and offered her an apologetic smile. She cocked an eyebrow at his ringtone and smirked.

"Just pick up the phone, Usui." He chuckled, grabbed his phone and went out the front door into his car. On the way, he spoke.

"Don't miss me-"

He was interrupted by a door slam in his face. Usui chuckled and flicked his phone open.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Don't get distracted." A voice growled. Usui narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He ended the call abruptly and took out a cigarette lighter and its counterpart. Usui lit the tar-filled paper.

"What am I going to do with you, Misaki?" He asked as he inhaled the smoke and breathed in the addictive substance.

 _Meanwhile…in Misaki's apartment._

Misaki tapped her fingers on the sofa armrest as she scanned the contents of the newspaper.

"Hm…" She thought for a while.

"When should I stop the façade?" She whispered. Her mobile phone vibrated against the table. She picked it up gingerly, read the caller's ID and pressed the 'Accept' button.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Misaki."

"Hinata…what is it?"

The caller drew in a shaky breath. "Be careful of Usui. He's not who you think he is. Also, your sister is working for Igarashi."

Misaki clenched her fist. "I know-"

The caller interrupted her. "I know that you do, but just be on high alert at all times. You never know when he's going to strike."

Misaki suppressed a sigh. "I get it, Hinata. You don't need to remind me. I'm already pretending to like him."

The caller's tone softened. "I just want the best for you."

Misaki spoke. "I know you do." She heard the door open and hurriedly ended the call.

"Usui?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I'm back, Misa-Chan. Did you miss me?" He winked at her.

Misaki laughed and whacked him on the head with her newspaper. "No."

He pouted. "Misa-Chan, you're so mean!" An idea ran in his head. Usui ran into her bedroom and waited for her footsteps.

"Oi come back here!" Misaki ran after him.

She entered the room to see a smug idiot holding her diary. Misaki blushed and tried to snatch it off him. Usui grinned as he dangled it above her head.

"Naw…what is this Mis-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" Her cheeks were red. Usui squished them before jumping on the bed.

"Catch me if you can!" He winked as he evaded Misaki's attacks. She cursed before jumping on him. Misaki snatched her book back and grinned.

"Caught you." A laugh escaped his lips. She looked down and caught a glimpse of his body underneath hers. Her brow furrowed as she cursed again.

"Arrest me, officer." He whispered. He ran his thumb around her face and traced her features. Misaki choked. He looked quizzically at her. Misaki burst out laughing and she tumbled onto the spot next to him.

"You're hilarious." She managed as she looked at his expression and continued laughing. Usui pouted as he feigned innocence.

"I wanted you to arrest me, Misa-Chan. Why are you laughing?"

Misaki pinched his cheek. "Honey, I'm a superintendent."

Usui rolled over to face her. He laughed. "We're onto nicknames now, eh?"

Upon hearing his remark, Misaki was momentarily confused. "Nicknames?"

Usui leaned in and lightly pressed her nose. "You called me Honey."

Misaki grabbed the blankets and threw it over her. Usui pulled, but to no avail.

"I did not." She muffled under the covers. He laughed.

"That's alright, I'll call you Lemon because you're sour." Misaki briefly let go of the blanket to punch him on the arm. She grabbed the blanket tightly, but a hand had already wound itself around her waist. Misaki saw Usui's face.

"Dammit." He grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll always find you in the dark." Misaki gagged.

"No thanks." She said. Usui pouted.

"Why are you so average?"

Misaki smirked. "Don't be mean."

He looked at her. "You-"

She laughed heartily. He inched his face closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Usui grinned and pecked her on the lips, prompting Misaki to turn beetroot red.

"U-"

He threw off the covers, opened her window and prepared to jump down.

"Bye Misa-Chan! Don't miss me! Chu~" He smirked at her expression and jumped.

Misaki ran to the window and looked at his retreating figure. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" She yelled.

He answered her with a chuckle.

"ONLY IF YOU GO WITH ME THIS WEEKEND!" He yelled back.

He stopped to look at her reaction. Misaki's cheeks were tinged with a shade of red and she refused to look at him in the eye.

"Fine."

Usui laughed. "I didn't hear you!"

"Fine!" She yelled back. He grinned from ear to ear.

"I didn't hea-"

"FINE!" She yelled. He smirked and began to walk away, but an aeroplane hit his back. He turned around and picked it up.

"What time?" He read out loud. Usui glanced towards the window and saw a Misaki-like figure wrapped in a curtain. He grinned and responded.

"I'll text you. Don't miss me!"

He heard a loud slam and turned his attention towards it. The window had been forcefully shut. He grinned.

"How typical." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away, his shadow distinct on the pavement that was highlighted by the sunset.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misaki tossed and turned in her bed. _Why couldn't she sleep?_ She checked the clock on her bedside and suppressed a sigh. 11:37pm. She slid her phone against the smooth wood and grabbed her phone. No missed calls, no texts, nothing. Not even a facebook notification.

She was stuck on what to do. There was nothing to check, except on how well her investigation was going. But that didn't need any checking, because she already had been keeping tabs on the man who she was supposed to target.

 **Takumi Usui.** The same man who was in her house earlier that day. The same man who made her stupid heart hammer with every smile and laugh. The same man who she was supposed to throw in jail.

A sigh escaped her lips. She was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be invincible, given that her mother was Minako Ayuzawa, a former world-class spy and police officer who had caught all the criminals and devised all the plans. She laughed bitterly. So invincible was she, that she was killed while on a mission to rescue the Prime Minister's daughter.

 _But we all have our flaws,_ she thought. Another laugh made its way to the surface.

 _And your flaw is that man,_ the voice in her head said. Misaki smirked. How incredibly ironic. It was a man who had made her mother invincible, yet this man would be Misaki's downfall.

Her phone vibrated against the palm of her hand. Seeing that the ID was Suzuna's, she picked it up, and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Hello onii-chan."

Misaki sighed. "What are you calling at this hour for, Suzuna?"

"Meet me at ClubSAkie tomorrow, 6:00pm sharp. I can't tell you anymore over the phone."

Misaki nodded. "Roger that."

She pressed the 'End Call' button and went back to her bed, her head tucked safely under the covers.

 **DUNDUNDUN! Okay sorry, I don't know why I typed that xD**

 **ANYWAYS… Misaki is falling into the rabbit hole. Tragic. Will Usui reprociate her fletchling feelings or is it all for show? And what about Suzuna and Hinata? Will Hinty give up?**

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE.**

 **(Sorry, this sounds like a drama show omf I am too dramatic)**

 **Also constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Even if you think it's not that important, shout it out because it make me improve heaps which will give you a better time reading it :D**

 **Also I'm aware that Suzuna might be acting OOC but that's because there isn't actually that much character development in the actual manga and anime besides the fact that she deadpans 24/7 and wins magazine prizes xD**

 **Have a hug to brighten your day.**

 **\\(^-^)/**


End file.
